


Pretty Pink Pest

by OutOfHerMind



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfHerMind/pseuds/OutOfHerMind
Summary: Bonnibel Bubblegum is new to school and Marceline hates her the moment she sees her stupid, pretty pink handwriting on a stupid popsicle stick—the one that tells her she has to show the new girl around. Marceline decides to make her life a living hell, which obviously doesn’t go as planned.





	1. Pretty Pink Name

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fic so know this: if you roast me I WILL cry. Just kidding, criticism is welcome! But not too much. I wrote this at 12 so it’s kinda crappy, but I wanted to start writing so here we are! Ok have fun.

The name Bonnibel Bubblegum—what kind of name was that? —rested in her hands in the form of a popsicle stick. The cutesy pink script did nothing to help her dismal mood, in fact, it worsened it tenfold. It was a brightly colored, sick inducing stick of despair that solidified the situation she was in: She had to be a “mentor” to the new kid. Marceline wondered how her teacher slash foster father allowed her of all people to complete the task. Was she a model student? No. Did she give off a happy attitude? Double no. Was she, in any way, shape or form, a role model? Absolutely not. Yet here she sat, wishing that she had never taken those edibles from Jake, which always inevitably led to awful decisions, like the one she made yesterday.

How could she have known that this was a “no backing down” situation? How could she have known Simon’s reaction? How could she have known that this would come back to bite her in the ass? When she said she was down to help the new girl out, Simon’s face shone with pride and, for once, he looked proud of her. For the rest of the day he told her how exciting this was, that his talented foster daughter would finally open up and rise from her casket of gloom, return to the land of the living and mentor the new girl. Marceline was too high to complain, but now she regretted every moment of her miserable life. Almost. Simon ordered pizza that night and they watched Buffy the Vampire Slayer, which happened to by Marceline's favorite show. She was happy, happy enough to half pay attention to Simon's lecture on the history of vampires and how the legends came to be. That fun night was over. It was time for the complete waste of time that was being nice.

The ride to the school was awkward, to say the least, with Marceline blasting All Time Low from her earbuds and dreading the return to the wretched prison that had held her the year before. And a day before hell even started, no less. If Simon noticed her mood, he didn't mention it. Instead he contently listened to the murder mystery podcast he was now enamored with. "Can you believe that someone would do something so atrocious? Absolutely fascinating..." He mumbled to himself as they pulled into the school parking lot. "Alright Marcy, chin up and smile wide! We want to welcome our new student to Ooo high and make sure she feels welcome!" As she stepped out into the afternoon light she flashed Simon her biggest, most fake smile. "Well of course Simon, why would you think I wouldn't be on my best behavior?" He chuckled as he locked the car. "I love you Marcy, but you look about ready to kill anyone who looks at you weird. Please, just don't be too mean, Ooo is very far from home for her, and I want her to feel welcomed!" Marceline sighed and agreed to be nice as they walked through the blessedly cool halls.

She was grateful to sit in Simon’s usual history classroom, claiming her reserved spot in the back, already riddled with previous delinquent artwork. It could use a vampire. Or a bat. Or, better yet, a vampire bat. Unable to show any real excitement, her earbuds returned to their usual place on their own accord, pounding music dismissing anymore distraction from her important vandalism. “Marceline!” Simon called as the new student entered the class. "Marcy?" He tried again, looking up only to see his ward gouging more holes into her prized desk. With a sigh he introduced himself and motioned for the girl to make contact with Marceline.

She finished carving a vampire bat just as a shadow blotted out the fluorescent lighting. She gave the new occupant of her space a piercing glare, channeling as much righteous anger into her dark eyes as possible. Her vision was assaulted with a bombardment of pink. Seriously? She scoffed as she took in the stranger. Her earbuds discarded; she let her eyes roam over the pink monstrosity for a solid minute, leaning back in her chair so that he feet rested comfortably on the mangled desk. The stranger adjusted the glasses that sat atop faintly freckled cheeks and below a finely tuned fringe of strawberry blonde. Her nervous blush was almost as annoying as the rest of her, ahem, “fashion” choices. “What, did your mother dress you this morning?” Is what Marceline wanted to say. Insulting quips usually came easily to her, but for some reason, unbeknownst to her, she stayed completely silent. This was much more uncomfortable for the new girl than Marceline, as her previously red face began to flush further. The girl finally straightened her back—as if she wasn't already as straight as a board—and cleared her throat. “Marceline, I presume? My name is Bonnibel Butler and I believe that you are supposed to be showing me around the school.” She asserted with a sugary smooth voice, any question sounding like a self-assured statement. Marceline hated her already.

“I can’t believe I came to school a day early for this” She muttered, beginning to rise from her desk.

“Pardon? I don’t think I quite got…that….” Pretty pink princess Bonnie trailed off as Marceline extended to her full height. She stood at a slouched 6 feet, and nonchalantly loomed over Bonnie.

“Let’s go princess, I’m meeting LSP after this shit.” Marceline exited the classroom without waiting, hoping in the back of her mind that the presumptuous nerd wouldn’t follow.

Her pink shadow quietly slipped from the classroom, elegant and unfazed, much like her pretty pink writing. She wondered how the girl would fare against the schools lax authority. Her devious grin indicated that maybe, just maybe, this year would hold some entertainment for Marcy yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one will definitely be longer, but I don’t know when i’ll update


	2. Pretty Pink Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcy shows Bonnie the ropes! Also mercilessly mocks her obviously sick ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this took me a HOT second to update. I'm not good at remembering things OR time management!

Bonnie felt like she was going to die. This dark, mysterious, abnormally tall girl was going to shove her in a locker, she could just _feel _it. As they walked in down the hall in complete silence, her eyes betrayed her innate instinct to look at the benign, cheery posters that hung drably on the wall. Instead they were drawn to her (probably) future murderer. The thick, raven hair of her guide seemed to wildly fly in every direction, a permanent bedhead that somehow looked fashionable, in an aloof, distant way. The pale, almost blue, vitiligo that was scattered up her bare forearms, neck and face contrasted greatly with her dark skin, easily drawing her eyes as Bonnie tried to see a pattern in the pale blotches to no avail. They added to this goth girl’s beauty in an extraordinary way—wait, beauty? Bonnie shook her head as those thoughts came to mind. This couldn’t, _wouldn’t, _turn out like Georgia.

“Do you want a picture or something” Marceline’s voice broke through Bonnie’s panicked reverie.

“U-um, what?” She nervously stuttered.

Marceline stepped in close, looming over Bonnie like a scary, intimidating, weirdly attractive shadow monster. _Weirdly attractive? Really? _She had no time to berate herself as Marceline stepped forward again, mere inches from her face.

“Do. You. Want. A. Picture?” She calmly stated, though her eyes were dark with threat.

“I get enough weird looks to know you think I’m a freak, so eyes off or I leave you locked in the gym until tomorrow” She stalked away, leaving Bonnie in a state of shock. She wanted to dispute the claim but was too fearful. What if Marceline found out it was because Bonnie was strangely _attracted _to her. She feared that being locked in the gym would happen one way or another, so she followed with her head down, shame burning her cheeks.

……

When Marceline noticed Bonnie’s eyes on her, her first instinct was to lash out. She fed that instinct with a cold, calculated threat in the Her Highness’s face, finding great satisfaction in her flush of shame. She prowled down the hallway before slipping into the science lab, not bothering to keep the door open for the prissy little princess. She shuffled in, shrunk in on herself to Marceline’s great satisfaction. Serves her right for being a judgmental bitch. Marceline thought her vitiligo was fucking cool, and there was no way this too perfect prick was going to make her feel self-conscious.

“Here’s the science lab. We have forensics, chemistry, zoology, marine bio and biology in here. Freshmen have physical science on the second floor, so you won’t need to go to that classroom.”

Marceline took a lap around the room, stopping only to doodle “Marceline wuz here” on the whiteboard, and turned to take in Bonnibel as she ran a hand over the tables.

She turned to Marceline and gave her a small smile.

“I love chemistry.” She stated.

Marceline looked at her, unimpressed

“Nerd.”

Bonnibel’s nostrils flared with anger.

“Don’t call me a nerd! Just because I think Science is cool doesn’t mean you can mock me!” She stated with that same uppity attitude as their greeting.

Marceline drifted over to the short girl, inching closer and closer until their faces were yet again a mere inch apart.

“Nerd.”

The indignant squeak that burst from Bonnibel’s mouth caused a devious smirk to grace Marceline’s face as she walked out of the classroom.

“Let’s get this over with, nerd.”

…..

After Bonnibel nervously checked out the gym, the pair made their way back to Simon’s classroom.

“Ladies! You had an enjoyable tour, I hope!” Simon greeted with a smile.

Bonnibel gave a short, unconvincing nod as she gathered her backpack from a desk, about ready to bolt from the school.

“Marcy, how about you walk Ms. Butler to her car? I have a meeting now, so go ahead and take the car for now. I’ll text you when I need a pickup, alright?” Simon said as he assembled his papers.

“No prob Simon, promise I won’t crash it!” Simon threw her a look as she skipped into the hall.

“Let’s go princess I have to pickup my friend from the airport.” She called over her shoulder.

“_Don’t _call me princess, or nerd, or-or _whatever_!” Bonnibel threw her hands up in frustration.

“My name is Bonnibel Butler, but _please _call me Bonnie, alright?” She pleaded as Marceline let out a snort.

“Alright _Bonnie _let’s get you to your ride”

…..

“Oh my God. What the fuck is that?” Marceline asked for the _millionth _time as she studied Bonnie’s “ride”.

“What?” Bonnie demanded indignantly. “This is my _bicycle _would you please stop gawking?”

The bike in question was a horrendous, sparkly monstrosity, handle to wheel, tassels and all.

“Oh my god is that a _bell?_” Marceline giddily rung it as she studied the small basket in the front.

“D’ya think I could fit in this? God, I want to try _so bad._” Marceline tried jam her leg into the basket as Bonnie let out a defiant squawk.

“NO, get your dirty boots _out of my basket_!” She wrenched the bike from Marceline’s hands with surprising strength, kickstand out as she fastened her obviously matching helmet. Marceline bit her fist as the small girl clambered onto bike, giving Marcy a look of absolute venom. She made no move to leave as they studied each other.

“Are you even a senior? Or are we back in elementary school?” Marcy asked innocently.

With that, Bonnibel Butler huffed and rode her little pink monstrosity off into the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, getting use to writing, sorry if it's a bit short!

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter done! Don’t know when the next update will be bc I’m busy and stressed!


End file.
